wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Myrrglosch
Myrrglosch, nicknamed Myrr, is a frisky and kind-hearted male Dire Wolf pup who was saved by Faolan and Edme, after his parents became Skaars Dancers and died. The original name given to him by his mom and dad is unknown. Description Myrrglosch is a male dire wolf pup. His pelt color is ash gray and his eyes are most likely green, like the true wolves of the Beyond. He has either a black or brown nose. Family Unnamed She-wolf- Birth Mother; Skaars Dancer Unnamed Male Wolf- Birth Father; Skaars Dancer Edme- Adoptive Mother Faolan- Adoptive Father Maudie- Adopted Sister Kinnaird- Adoptive Grandfather Morag- Adoptive Grandmother Dearlea- Adoptive Aunt Mhairie- Adoptive Aunt Akira- Adoptive Grandmother Meaning of Name Myrr glosch means " A bit of a miracle" in the language of Old Wolf. He was named by Finbar when Finbar called him "A bit of a miracle", however, his original name is unknown. According to Myrr, "It walked away from him when his parents did, and was lost in mist." History 'Frost Wolf' Myrr is rescued by Faolan and his companions when trying to feed a circle of Skaars Dancers. His mum almost took a bite, but her mate, Myrr's father, told her to keep dancing. They completely ignore their own pup, and Faolan decides he will not leave him to die and takes Myrr with him back to the Ring, where Fengo Finbar, upon meeting him, allows him to stay and gives him his name. Spirit Wolf Myrr appears in Spirit Wolf when he was searching for Edme. He hoped that she was okay, for all of the Watch wolves, including Finbar, were dead. He then finds Edme stuck in her den which entrance had many large rocks in front of. While looking for Faolan and his sisters, they run into them. Later when traveling with Edme, Faolan, and Faolan's sisters, the group finds their way to the Slough where Gwynneth is screeching and the Sark is dying. Myrr is surprised that the Sark wishes to die upon the pottery shards with her memory-scents, when he has constantly tried to forget his own past memories; namely, that of his parents. Myrr is the last to leave the Sark's den and refuse to be carried again by Edme, as when entering she picked him up and carried him. The group comes across a glacier where Gwynneth leaves them to go off and find Banja again who earlier was found in Gwynneth's forge nursing a pup named Maudie. The wolves decide to play a game of tag when Edme fell in a large crack in the glacier. Myrr is very scared that they will never rescue his taiga. When Gwynneth arrive Myrr and Maudie become friends while the wolves create a new "Great Chain". Myrr and Maudie were too small to help. Myrrglosch was traveling with Faolan, Edme, Mhairie, Dearlea, The "Whistler", Maudie, and Banja. They were trying to find the Cave Before Time, when he wandered off and found Toby and Burney, a pair of cubs who appeared in Watch Wolf. They were trying to find their mum. He said that he was trying to comfort him, as he too was an orphan, but the cubs refused their mum was dead. The cubs then continued with the wolves until they reached a place that was called the Crystal Plain. They would travel at night and just before dawn build snow dens. This was new especially to the pups who helped Faolan make a tunnel. At the end of their journey across the plain Caila returns from the outermost life with her new pup, Abban. Myrr then continued to travel to the Distant Blue with the rest of the group. 'Star Wolf' Myrr appears at the start of the book, traveling on the Ice Bridge. Throughout the book he travels with Faolan's brigade. During the fight in which Heep is killed, he fears for Edme, thinking he could share her with Maudie but he couldn't lose her. He safely makes it to the Distant Blue along with the brigade. Trivia *Myrr is the first and only pup to ever have been allowed to live at the Ring. *He is also possibly the first wolf who isn't a malcadh to ever live at the Watch. *Myrr's mother used to call him "Cutie Pup" before she became one of the Skaars Dancers. *He will not let Edme pick him up by the scruff because it reminds him of his mother. *Myrrglosch's real name is unknown. Finbar gave him his name. *Myrrglosch's nickname is Myrr, given to him by Edme. *His name means "a bit of a miracle" separated by a space when spoken as "myrr glosch" Category:Travelers Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups/Cubs Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Earthquake Survivors Category:Wolves that live in the Distant Blue Category:Star Wolf Characters